Una Chica Normal
by darkness-alive
Summary: Todos dicen que es anormal, que es especial, que es perfecta, pero no lo es, ella tiene sentimientos como todos los demás, ella se esfuerza como todos los demás, y también se enamora, como una chica normal.


_Disclaimer:__Medaka Box y sus personajes son propiedad de Nisio Isin & Akira Akatsuki_

_Kurokami Medaka, una chica que a simple vista puede verse como alguien normal, aunque no lo sea y cualquiera que la conozca diría lo mismo, Una mujer de excelente postura, grandes conocimientos, capaz de humillar hasta al más esforzado catedrático y a la más conocida modelo. _

_Aquellos que la conocen dirían que es la perfección hecha mujer, pero yo, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, como su amigo de la infancia, sé que no es verdad, incluso una vez hablamos sobre eso._

_- estábamos los 2, solos, en el salón del consejo estudiantil –_

_- mmmmm – estaba algo confuso, sobre si preguntarle o no_

_- Zenkichi…pasa algo? – preguntó ella, dejando de lado el papeleo por un momento._

_- pues tengo una duda... _– ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque creía ya saber la respuesta.

- ¿nunca has pensado en ti misma como una chica perfecta? – por un momento, creí ver un deje de tristeza en su mirada al oír la pregunta.

- Zenkichi… - ella se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a mi lentamente, hasta estar frente a frente – ¿tú crees que soy perfecta?

- pues… - intenté desviar la mirada, a decir verdad, no quería contestarle, pero parece ser que ella captó una idea equivocada, cosa muy rara en ella.

- entiendo…. – la tristeza que vi antes, se intensificó – creo que me juzgas mal, Zenkichi, yo..

- NO ERES PERFECTA! – grité por reflejo, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a mí mismo – no lo eres, eres como cualquier persona más, cometes errores, te enojas, te entristeces y estoy seguro que algún día, como cualquier chica, te enamoraras, porque eres una chica normal!

- por un momento me maldije…NO DEBI DECIR ESO ÚLTIMO! Pero esto cambió por sorpresa al ver como unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Medaka-chan, junto con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo –

- Zenkichi, sin duda alguna me alegro de que seas mi amigo de la infancia – Medaka-chan se me acercó más y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-normalmente hubiese hecho de todo por zafarme de él, pero por alguna razón, no quería, no quería deshacer este abrazo, porque en ese momento sentí una extraña felicidad dentro de mí -

En otra ocasión le pregunte por algo que me llagaba incomodando por un tiempo, el extraño rechazo que tenía ella por mi amiga, Shiranui Hansode, entonces descubrí otra cualidad que la hacía "normal", incluso ella podía sentir celos.

- Entré al salón acompañado de Shiranui, quien estaba comiéndose una caja de donas -

- Hola, Medaka-chan! – saludé, como de costumbre.

- Hola, Zenki…..chi.. – al parecer ella se percató de la presencia de Shiranui, y por un momento, percibí como ponía algo de fuerza en su puño derecho – Hola, Shiranui.

- Hola! Muajajajaja – Shiranui se aferró a mi pierna mientras que reía de forma burlona, aunque no entendía el porqué de la reacción de ninguna de las 2.

- Bueno, hay algún trabajo nuevo para mí? Medaka-chan? - pregunté esperando cambiar el ambiente de ahí.

- sí, es sobre un perro que se mete en los salones de clases

- Bien!, déjamelo a mí! – dije entusiasmado – Vamos, Shiranui!

- Hai! MUAJAJAJAJA – ella seguía tan alegre como siempre, aunque su risa se sentía más burlona de lo usual

- ESPERA! – gritó Medaka, tan fuerte que hasta yo me asusté – iras con Shiranui?

- etto….sí, ¿Por qué no? – no sé porque empecé a temblar.

- de acuerdo…. ENTONCES IRE CON USTEDES! – dijo ella decidida

- Medaka, recuerda lo que pasó la ultima vez… - Medaka-chan pareció titubear por un segundo.

- no importa, solo déjame ponerme el disfraz – ella empezó a desvestirse, me asusté tanto que salí corriendo del salón.

- Me-Me-Medaka-chan! – Grité deteniendo la hemorragia nasal que amenazaba explotar – no es necesario que uses eso, yo me encargaré….con Shiranui.

- no recibí respuesta por parte de Medaka-chan ,–

- wow ajajajajai! – Shiranui se soltó de mi y empezó a dar vueltas – parece que incluso la gran Medaka puede ponerse celosa!

- celosa? – No entendía de que hablaba shiranui – nunca la he visto celosa, y soy su amigo de la infancia.

- estás seguro? - una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de Shiranui – solo amigos de la infancia?

- que insinúas?

- nada! Nyajajajja – Shiranui se trago su ultima dona y salió corriendo.

- es-espera! ¿No me vas a ayudar?

- yo? NUNCA! NYAJAJAJAJAJA

- y entonces me quedé solo, en frente del salón donde debería estar Medaka-chan, cambiándose—

Una fuerte curiosidad me arribó, queriendo entender lo que quería decir Shiranui, asi que abrí la puerta, despues de todo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y era i9mosible que Medaka-chan aun siguiese en ropa interior.

- abrí la puerta, y aunque lo que vi no era Medaka-chan en ropas privadas, era algo prohibido –

- Me…daka-chan – solo pude exclamar su nombre, anonadado al verla llorar en silencio, en su escritorio.

- Oh! Zenkichi! – Medaka-chan se secó y detuvo sus lágrimas al instante que se dio cuenta de mi presencia – tan rápido arreglaste el problema del perro?

- olvida al perro! – me sentía mortificado por lo que acababa de ver – porque llorabas?!

- llorar? – Medaka me miró con cara de duda – de que hablas? Zenkichi?

- me lo piensas ocultar? – me dolía, que ni siquiera pudiese decirme la verdad – de acuerdo, no te molesto mas.

- cerré la puerta con fuerza, no podía con la curiosidad que tenía y la ira que sentía por no ser de suficiente confianza para Medaka-chan –

- Zenkichi! – la escuché llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta, la ignore y me fui a cumplir con mi labor.

- Una semana después, Shiranui vino a visitarme al salón del consejo estudiantil, justo cuando Medaka estaba también—

- Hitoyoshi-kun! DAME UN DULCE! – entró Shiranui tan alegre como siempre, pero la cara de Medaka expresaba totalmente lo opuesto.

- toma , 1…2… y…3ª – después de contar le lancé un dulce, el cual ella atrapo con la boca.

- Zenkichi – la voz de Medaka-chan, por alguna razón sonaba tensa, o más bien dudosa – aaa…..

- etto….. – Medaka-chan no cerraba la boca, y a decir verdad no entendía nada – pasa algo?

- Zenkichi tonto – exclamó haciendo un puchero, por lo cual Shiranui se puso a reír – dame uno también

- uno? Te refieres a un dulce? – Dije, sacando uno de mi maleta – quieres?

- Medaka-chan solo asentó, por lo que le lancé el dulce, cuando ella se lo comió esbozó una linda sonrisa—

- Hitoyoshi-kun – llamaba Shiranui – dame uno más!

- de nuevo? Pero es el ultimo!

- dameeee! – Shiranui empezó a hacer un berrinche.

- ok ok – exclamé rindiéndome y le di el último dulce.

- Medaka-chan no paraba de mirarme, con el ceño fruncido —

-Shiranui, no eres miembro del consejo, o si? - Medaka-chan parecía tener algo contra Shiranui

- pues no! Nyajajajaja – Shiranui se dirigía hacia la puerta – pero me voy, celosita-san

- Shiranui! – Medaka-chan se puso toda colorada

- eh? Celosita…..san?

- n-n-n-nada, Zenkichi, no es nada – Medaka se veía algo nerviosa

- Medaka, no me digas que…. – no podía creer que iba a decir algo como esto – estas celosa de mi trato hacia Shiranui?

- EH?! – Medaka-chan se veía aun más nerviosa, sin duda eso era – NO ES LO QUE CREES, ZENKICHI!

- entonces? Porque tienes tanta antipatía contra mi "amiga" – resalté demasiado la palabra amiga.

- ….. – Medaka decidió ignorar mi pregunta y se puso a trabajar.

- Medaka-chan, puede que ya lo sepas, pero me gustas, y es imposible que Shiranui te reemplace de alguna manera – me sentía muy avergonzado por mis palabras, , cuando abrí mis ojos, solo pude ver a Medaka-chan llorando otra vez.

- Zen….kichi….. – ella sonrió, derramaba lagrimas pero aun así ella me sonreía – es como tu dijiste, que algún día me iba a enamorar.

- d-dije eso? Jejeje – recordé esas palabras me sentía aun mas avergonzado tras ello.

- sí, y tenías razón, pero ese día ya había llegado mucho tiempo…..cuando…. – ella empezó titubear – te conocí.

- ya entendía todo, solo sonreí, me le acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla –

- aun es muy pronto, Medaka-chan –

Si, teníamos mucho tiempo para tratar estos temas, por ahora debíamos seguir como siempre, siendo ella la maravillosa Medaka y yo su amigo fiel, yo no tenía problemas con ello y ella tampoco parecía tenerlos, después de todo, Solo era una chica normal.


End file.
